The long term goal of this project is complete structural identification of metal coordinated oligosaccharides using tandem mass spectrometry. The major areas proposed herein include 1) Microwave-ion trap development for on-line analysis of stereoisomers, 2) Novel compound synthesis: Template for multiple metal studies, 3) Differentiation and quantification of stereoisomeric saccharides, 4) Water adducts of metal/ligand/oligosaccharides: Investigations into gas phase structure, 5) Characterization of biologically isolated oligosaccharides using metal-coordination methodology, and 6) Computational studies. It is anticipated that stereochemical analysis of all functionalized saccharides can be achieved using our metal/ligand derivatization method. Advancements in the area of microwave-ion trap technology has allowed the synthesis and analysis of 100 ng of saccharide on line in less than five minutes. Methods development and analysis of isolated compounds will be completed with labeling studies and theoretical calculations in order to predict better metals and ligands and to obtain information on mechanisms of dissociation, site of metal coordination and sites of deprotonation.